50 Moments in Leah's Life
by MajoringInMinors
Summary: Some day I'll fail to breathe and all we'll have are memories. All we are are memories." These are the small moments that make Leah's life.


Disclaimer: Anything related to Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I was inspired to write this using the 1 sentence Live Journal Challenge.

* * *

50 Moments in Leah's Life

1. Ring

Leah catches her first glimpse of it at the weekly bonfire; the sight of it on Emily's left hand causes Leah's heart to stop beating.

2. Hero

To be honest, Jacob Black never wanted to be a hero, Leah Clearwater never needed one.

3. Memory

There wasn't a childhood memory of Leah's in which Jacob didn't appear; their pasts were so intertwined, it was only a matter time before their futures would be too.

4. Box

When Leah was eight years old she had a goldfish that she loved very dearly, but it died; when she thinks back on that day she remembers how Jacob came over with a box and helped her make a funeral in her back yard.

5. Run

"You should have run for your life," Leah tells Jacob when she discovers that he imprinted; it was much harder to see Jacob suffer that fate than it had been with Sam.

6. Hurricane

If there is something to compare Leah to it would be a hurricane; she brings destruction wherever she goes, or so the pack believes.

7. Wings

Some nights she dreams about her father, and when she does she can clearly see his pure, white wings as he flies away from her.

8. Cold

It's been a while since she felt the cold; her wolf genes impeded her from feeling anything but warmth, yet they didn't stop the coldness that settled at the pit of her chest where she assumed her soul was supposed to reside.

9. Red

Leah had returned for Seth's wedding after many years of absence; she was a vision in red, catching the eye of every male in the vicinity and causing jealousy to sprout in Jacob's mind.

10. Drink

When Sam left Leah for Emily, no one attempted to approach Leah; when Bella chose Edward over Jacob, Leah arrived on Jacob's doorstep with a variety of alcoholic beverages.

11. Midnight

They drank the whole night resulting in the pair being completely trashed when the clock struck twelve.

12. Temptation

Leah couldn't stop herself from licking her lips when she caught sight of her Alpha half naked after patrols; Jacob Black was a temptation she wasn't sure she could resist for very long.

13. View

The view was great, or so Leah thought as she watched Jacob drift to sleep, snoring softly.

14. Music

Usually on Sunday mornings Leah would be woken up to the sound of music floating up from the kitchen, she would be greeted by the sight of Jacob flipping pancakes on the stove and shimmying across the kitchen.

15. Silk

The feel of her long, ebony tresses through his fingers was like silk; Jacob especially loved to feel its tickle in the mornings, proof that she stayed the night.

16. Cover

Recently, Jacob discovered Leah's habit of covering her mouth when she smiles; he wishes she wouldn't do it; it's been a while since he seen it.

17. Promise

Promises never meant much to her, so when Jake promised he would break the imprint for her she didn't take it too seriously; that didn't stop her heart from breaking when he couldn't keep it.

18. Dream

He likes to watch her dream at night; the soft smile that pulls at her lips reassures him that he made the right decision in running away with her.

19. Candle

Storms became Jacob's favorite after he witnessed the way candlelight danced on Leah's skin, there was nothing more sensuous.

20. Talent

Jacob believes he has talent when it comes to dancing, but Leah finds him endearing so she won't tell him the truth, at least not yet.

21. Silence

After becoming a wolf all Leah has craved is to have silence in her mind; she really can't stand having so many guys' thoughts in her head, make's her feel like she's losing some part of herself.

22. Journey

Life was meant to be a journey, at least that's what all the books and movies said; but Leah has come to realize that's all make-believe, nothing good ever came from make-believe, not for Leah anyways.

23. Fire

No one understood the fire behind Leah, no one cared to understand it, but Jacob loved it; he knew it was that fire, that passion that enabled Leah to keep on living and fighting; yeah he knew that, and he was grateful for it.

24. Strength

"Don't you ever believe them, Leah; you're the strongest of us all, because if any of us had been in your place we wouldn't have survived…I honestly believe that," Jacob growls through gritted teeth as he holds onto a broken Leah.

25. Mask

Masks were never Leah's favorites; she hated how her face got so hot and sweaty whenever she wore on; as for the metaphorical ones, she doesn't have the time or patience to deal with those.

26. Ice

"That's not good for your teeth, you know that," Jacob commented as he watched her munch away on a cup of ice; the only response Leah gave to his comment was a smirk and a quick snap of her teeth.

27. Fall

Fall in La Push was beautiful, the color of the leaves changing from green into reds, oranges, and yellows was breath-taking; for this reason Leah loved spending the majority of her time in the forest, the beauty and simplicity of nature was so much nicer to look at than what awaited her back home.

28. Forgotten

She had believed him when Sam had told her she wasn't easily forgotten, but whenever she sees him with Emily she knows that her image has been erased completely from his mind; she hates how she believed him, she should have known better.

29. Dance

Weddings are evil, or so Leah thinks as she watches everyone move across the dance floor; she did her duties as bridesmaid so she should be able to leave, yet when she moves towards the exit Jacob blocks her path and drags her onto the aforementioned dance floor.

30. Body

The feel of Jacob's body next hers every morning was comforting; it proved that they survived their battle against the imprint, at least for one more day.

31. Sacred

They had grown up knowing how sacred their legends were, but those same legends had broken and enslaved them; so in the end, Jacob and Leah decided that sacredness did not mean much.

32. Farewells

"I don't do goodbyes well Leah, so please don't leave," Jacob's plead stopped Leah's furious packing; it was the emotion in his eyes that made Leah realize how much he needed her to fight destiny, to fight fate.

33. World

Sam remembers when Leah told him about her dream of seeing the world; so when he first realizes that Leah has joined the pack, he can't help but hate fate for taking that dream as well.

34. Formal

Their wedding had not been formal, Leah had wanted it that way; no one was invited, just them two, the judge, and the piano player.

35. Fever

When Jacob enters their house he is met with the sight of Leah dancing around the kitchen to "Fever"; as he watches her, he can't stop thinking of how sensual she looks with her hair messily in a ponytail, barefoot, and in one of his shirts.

36. Laugh

They were sitting in Jacob's garage the first time he ever made Leah laugh so hard she was gasping for air; it made Jacob smile to see Leah throw her head back in laughter, which was when he realized what a reward the sight was.

37. Lies

The problem had always been that Leah could see through all of Jacob's lies and excuses, so he never had a chance when it came to hiding his feelings; Leah knew exactly when they had changed, and no amount of pleading would stop her from ending their quasi relationship.

38. Forever

Leah had never agreed on forever, Jacob had always known that, so when Seth contacted him to give him the news of Leah's death, it shouldn't have been so much of a shock.

39. Overwhelmed

Having Jacob Black stare so deeply and intensely into her eyes caused emotions inside her that only overwhelmed her, it wasn't normal for her heart to pound so loudly or feel like it was going to rip through her chest.

40. Whisper

She loves how he whispers corny, little jokes into her ear at the most inopportune times; she loves it even more when he nips her ear afterward, causing disapproving stares to be thrown their way, but she especially loves it when his face lights up at the sound of her laughter.

41. Wait

Patience had never been one of Jacob's virtues, but as he paced in the waiting room of the hospital he felt like he would go insane; it had been an hour since Leah had kicked him out of the delivery room because she grew tired of his constant hovering; she claimed he couldn't let her breath, which was seriously hindering her ability to push out a baby the size of a watermelon.

42. Talk

When Leah came up to him and told him they needed to talk, he knew there would be trouble; it's safe to say that she caught him completely by surprise when she roughly pushed him against a tree after reaching the comforting depths of the forest.

43. Search

Leah could spend the rest of her life searching for her imprint, but she knew that she would never find him; it was not in the cards for her, fate made sure of that.

44. Hope

Even though it had been years since the Cullens had left, Leah couldn't stop worrying that Jacob was unhappy without his imprint; watching him now though, as he ran around after their little, dark-haired girl, their laughter ringing throughout the yard, she could feel hope calming those worries.

45. Eclipse

Leah had prepared herself for the day that Nessie would be of age, for when Jacob would be ready to accept his fate, besides she should be used to feeling eclipsed; images of when Sam left her still ran through her mind, but now they would be accompanied by those of Jacob finally not returning to her.

46. Gravity

As a child Leah had complained to her father about how she hated gravity; she couldn't understand the need for it, she wanted to be free to float away, to fly if she wanted; so when every pack member described imprinting as gravity Leah was adamant to hate it, she wanted to be free, to choose who she wanted.

47. Highway

She looked to the vast amount of empty road ahead of her; she had freed herself of all that tied her to magic, from now on she would be normal and happy; her past was behind her and nothing could make her look back, nothing was left for her in La Push.

48. Unknown

For Jacob, Nessie represented all that was expected of him, there was no mystery when it came to her, life would be predictably full of love and peace and harmony; on the other hand, Leah was the unknown, a risk, everything about her symbolized a rebellion, life with her meant confrontation, anger, but most of all passion.

49. Lock

It wasn't easy to reach a person, especially when their hearts were locked behind walls and any other type of barriers that could be created to protect it; Jacob knew this, but he also knew how it felt to finally break through those walls and see Leah smile at him so genuinely.

50. Breath

Fighting the imprint had been and always will be a dangerous risk when it comes to her heart and sanity, but when Jacob comes up to Leah surrendering his ties to Reneesme and wanting to run away with her, Leah can finally let go of that breath she's been holding in.


End file.
